Alohomora dan pintu terbuka
by Shioon-ssi
Summary: Kalian tahu, saat pintu hati seseorang telah tertutup, maka harus ada seseorang yang memiliki kunci yang pas untuk membukanya kembali. But, thats muggle thing, bagaimana kalau seorang penyihir? O well... My first fic at this Fandom. Dramione Inside. RNR


**...**

_Tutup pintu.  
><em>

_Acungkan tongkat,_

_lambaikan._

_Ucapkan mantra._

_Sedikit mendesis... dan lirih..._

_...  
><em>

**Colloportus.**

_Dan pintu terkunci._

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling<br>**

**Alohamora © Naer Sisra**

Warning: OOC mungkin ada, mungkin tidak, mungkin judulnya tidak nyambung dengan isi, keputusan ada di tangan pembaca :D.

Enjoy~ Don't forget to leave a rivew :D

**Edited: Beberapa MisTypo dan beberapa percakapan Bahasa Inggris =))**

* * *

><p><em>The name is Draco Malfoy.<em>

Pemuda bersurai pirang keperakan yang terkenal seantero Hogwarts. Baik terkenal karena dipuja, juga terkenal karena dicela.

Dipuja karena bagi asrama dengan panji hijau perak berlambang ular titisan Salazar Slytherin ini keluarga Malfoy memiliki tempat tersendiri di relung bawah tanah tepat dibawah dinginnya danau hitam, tempat dimana ular bersarang menunggu mangsa dibalik tembok-tembok dingin yang kaku. Tempat dimana status darah dielu-elukan kemurniannya, memamerkan silsilah keluarga yang murni tanpa terciprat darah lumpur sampai ke akar-akarnya. Kalaupun ada, hancurkan mereka, buang kalau perlu asingkan. Yeah, seperti itu.

_The name is Draco Malfoy._

Ada pro tentu ada kontra.

Pemuda berdarah murni ini tidak selalu dipuja, kadang sering mendapat sindiran miring dari asrama lain, dari musang, gagak, dan paling sering dari singa. Well, siapa yang tidak tahu kisah perseteruan Singa dan Ular yang mungkin sudah mendarah daging dari para leluhur pemilik nama asrama di Hogwarts itu. Tidak banyak versi ejekan yang ditelan bulat-bulat oleh pemuda ini. Hanya sebatas ejekan ringan sampai menengah, namun yang paling parah adalah "_Ferret_" yeah, saat tahun ke empatnya yang paling buruk sejagat Hogwarts melebihi kematian Cedric Diggory si Prefek Berkilau itu. Pemuda ini merasa sangat tercela oleh kelakuan Profesor PTIH-nya semasa itu. Haha... siapa yang tidak kenal Alastor Moddy atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Mad Eye Moody si orang gila. Matanya yang seperti bunglon, mencari-cari ketakutan yang dipendam oleh setiap orang dengan menelisik jasad dengan matanya yang bisa bergerak berlawanan dengan mata yang lain.

Nah, lalu apa ini dari sekian panjang paragraf yang hanya menceritakan tentang pemuda angkuh yang selalu berjalan dengan mendongak, memandang rendah orang lain, terutama yang jelas-jelas berdarah lumpur ini. Ya seperti prefek darah lumpur bernama Hermione Grangger yang ada di depannya.

_The name is Hermione Granger._

Si kutu buku ulung dari asrama singa, titisan Godric Gryffindor namun memiliki berkah otak cemerlang yang cocok dengan asrama Bunda Rowena Ravenclaw. Yeah, siapa yang tidak kenal Hermione Jean Granger. Si otak encer dari kumpulan orang yang terkenal suka mengaum sembarangan. Asrama singa yang letaknya tinggi di menara bagian atas, bersebelahan dengan asrama para cendikia. Letak yang lebih dekat dengan langit, setiap pagi selalu melihat burung hantu menuju owlery tempat dimana surat biasanya dikirim. Penuh dengan cahaya, dan hangat.

_The name is Hermione Granger._

Muggleborn kesayangan Prof. Minerva McGonagall guru transfigurasinya sekaligus kepala asrama Gryffindor. Kebanggaan teman-temannya, Ron dan Harry, juga merupakan teman curhat paling tepat soal wanita. Yeah, tak jarang kedua temannya berkonsultasi dengan Hermione, soal ini dan itu. Si gadis bersurai cokelat bergelombang itu kini tengah asik menulis esai PTIH, tugas dari Dolores Umbridge si wanita kodok pink yang menyebalkan, bahkan Hermione yang terkenal taat pada aturan kelas yang ada, kini berani membangkang pada cecunguk kementrian sihir satu itu.

_Well, guess what she wrote at her parchment? Who knows, drawing a big and pinky forggy woggie, perhaps._

Suara bara api, sesekali terdengar mengalun di ruang kerja para prefek ini.

Lain Hermione, lain Draco.

Pemuda dengan raut wajah menyebalkan ini memutar piala berisi cokelat panas yang diantarkan anak Slythrin kelas satu. Haha... sepertinya dia lebih tahu bagaimana cara memanfaatkan posisi yang dia punya sekarang. Moodnya sedang aneh, bukan karena salju yang turun deras di luar sana, juga bukan karena cokelat panas di pialanya terasa hambar, bukan pula api di perapian yang berkedut kecil.

Tapi sumber mood anehnya berasal dari gadis berdasi merah bergaris kuning di depannya. Haha... tahu kejadian dua tahun lalu, saat si gadis yang dikira pemuda berdarah murni ini lembek, ternyata berani memukulnya tepat di hidung, membuat Crabe dan Goyle ikutan gentar dan kabur seperti cecunguk pengecut. Malfoy muda itu menyeringai, kemudian terkekeh. Entah kenapa kejadian itu malah membuatnya tertawa.

Hermione yang juga sedang dalam mood tidak baik hanya bisa mendongak pada Draco, "_What's so funny eh Malfoy?_" ucapnya ketus sambil menyingkirkan perkamen usang yang entah dia tulisi apa sambil tidak melepaskan pandangan menyelidik ke arah pemuda bersurai pirang perak di hadapannya.

Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan. Di ruangan prefek, hanya berdua. Sial memang, Hermione hanya bisa mendumel dalam hati, kenapa Ron tiba-tiba mangkir dari pekerjaan prefeknya dan lebih memilih bermain dengan Harry, o well memang Harry butuh teman lebih ekstra tahun ini tapi 'kan Ron tidak perlu sampai bolos dan meninggalkan Hermione sendirian di sini bersama si ular menyebalkan itu. Hermione jadi sebal. Ditambah seringai Malfoy, membuatnya tidak nyaman. Well, siapa sih yang tidak mengakui ketampanan pemuda ular itu. Bahkan sebenarnya pemuja Malfoy si Ferret tidak hanya berasal dari asrama reptilia mendesis itu, bahkan dari singa, gagak, juga musang. Yah, biasalah cewek-cewek kalau disuguhi muka bening sedikit saja sudah menjerit-jerit. Itulah yang membuat Malfoy begitu terkenal.

Berkali-kali Hermione menatap keluar jendela, melihat butiran kristal heksagonal yang jatuh perlahan ke tanah. Hanya sebagai pengalih perhatian, agar si ular pirang di hadapannya berhenti terkekeh.

"Kau kenapa heh? Takut tergigit oleh bisa ular? Apa singa takut bertatapan dengan ular? Meh!" kembali Draco Malfoy, terkekeh, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

Hermione mendelik kesal, _"_Tentu saja tidak! Siapa pula yang takut denganmu..." ucapnya seperti mengulum kalimat selanjutnya, "...Malfoy," ucapnya dengan sedikit penekanan di sana. "Apa kau lupa? Gali lagi ingatanmu yang tumpul itu, aku sudah meninju hidungmu sampai berdarah, dan kau masih mengataiku tidak berani denganmu... dasar kau...," Hermione tiba-tiba kesal, namun dia hanya mengelus dada, menenangkan dirinya, "_Calm down Hermione_, dia tidak pantas untuk membuat harimu makin parah."

"Aku apa heh? Keren? Ganteng? Well, memang benar, dan kau pun mengakuinya kan," menyeringai, dengan percaya diri pemuda ular ini mengatakannya dengan gamblang. Entahlah, berhadapan dengan gadis lumpur satu ini membuat adrenalinnya terkadang membuncah, membuat jantungnya sedikit bertambah degupannya. Sehingga membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah, dan bersemangat. Tidak terlihat karena di ruangan ini hanya ada penerangan sebuah lilin kecil yang temaram juga perapian yang hampir padam.

Kau tahu, Draco selalu merasa ingin mengalahkan Hermione dalam semua hal, termasuk dalam hal berdebat. Dia merasa seperti akan mendapatkan sesuatu jika berhasil membuat gadis ini salah tingkah. Seperti rasa senang yang membuncah perlahan, well seperti sekarang saat Hermione hanya bisa membuka kemudian mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, sepertinya gadis itu _spechless_ mendengar kalimat super narsis dari pemuda ular ini. Kembali darahnya berdesir, sampai pelipisnya berkedut pelan dan senang. Entahlah, pemuda bersurai pirang ini tak mengerti, biasanya wanita selalu mengejarnya dengan suara melengking dan menyebalkan, memujanya bagai tuhan. Ha! Kalimat terakhir hanya perumpamaan pemuda ini yang sedikit berlebihan.

Sudah lama, entah sejak kapan tanpa disadari oleh keduanya. Mereka saling memperhatikan satu sama lain, walaupun dari pandangan mereka hanya terlihat kebencian dan sinis yang jelas. Namun, dari itu semua ada hal yang mereka sendiri tidak tahu kapan munculnya. Bahkan Draco tahu kapan terakhir kali Hermione mengerjakan tugas Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaibnya, ya satu minggu yang lalu dan aroma parfumnya kemarin. Begitu pula Herminone, dia ingat betul kapan terakhir Draco merayu seorang adik kelas mereka, yah tepat dua minggu yang lalu. Juga saat pemuda bersurai pirang perak itu hanya memakai seragam sekolah tanpa jubah.

Jadi, apa yang mereka harapkan dengan mengintai satu sama lain.

Entahlah.

Mereka pun tidak tahu.

...

"Kau tidak memakai jepit rambutmu eh?"

"Huh? _What?_"

Hermione menatap Draco dengan bingung, sembari meraba rambutnya. Ya, benar hari ini dia tidak memakainya, entah... dan kenapa Draco bisa tahu.

"Apa... kau... ah sudahlah," Hermione mengibaskan tangannya, menepis pikiran yang sedetik lalu hinggap di kepalanya. Mana mungkin Draco memperhatiaknnya. Hal yang sangat mustahil terjadi.

Tapi...

Kembali Hermione mencuri pandang pada Draco yang kini menenggak cokelat panas miliknya, yah... parasnya memang tidak bisa dibilang tidak menarik. Kulit pucat, rambut pirang perak khas para pangeran di dalam buku cerita dongeng anak kecil yang sering dibacakan orang tuanya saat dia masih kecil. Juga parasnya yang... yah ok baiklah, tampan.

Kalau boleh jujur, sedari tadi, saat dia mengerjakan tugas PTIH-nya, dia sama sekali tidak terlalu fokus, berkali-kali di setiap kesempatan dia mencuri pandang pada Draco. Yang, oh well terlihat menyebalkan... sekaligus menarik perhatian.

...

Dan karena komentar si pemuda ular yang terakhir, tentang jepit rambutnya, mau tidak mau gadis bersurai cokelat bergelombang ini merasa diperhatikan. Padahal tadi Parvati Patil dan Lavender Brown tidak sadar kalau Hermione melepas jepit rambutnya, padahal kedua gadis itu hobi bergosip dan suka mengurusi urusan orang lain. Juga, Ron dan kolega prefeknya yang lain. Kalau mau jujur, Hermione tidak bisa tidak merasa tidak diperhatikan.

Draco mengerling dari sudut matanya, mencuri pandang pada Hermione yang juga mencuri pandang padanya.

Hening sesaat, bahkan piala yang sudah kosong itu masih menempel di bibirnya, entahlah fokusnya hanya pada gadis itu.

Hanya suara patahan kayu di perapian yang membangunkan lamunan keduanya. Kemudian kembali sibuk pada urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Hei, di hidungmu ada bekas cokelat,"

Suara rendah Hermione terdengar, membuat Draco segera menghapus noda cokelat di hidungnya. Dengan cepat dan gusar. Hal itu membuat Hermione tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Lucu, yeah, seorang Draco Malfoy bisa kalap hanya karena setitik noda cokelat.

Malfoy sendiri tak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah Hermione yang terlihat well, manis. Apalagi tahun kemarin saat Yule Ball, pemuda bersurai pirang ini tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Herminoe alih-alih berdansa dengan Pansy Parkinson. Tak terasa di dadanya muncul gemuruh yang sama, membuatnya sedikit gugup, bahkan noda cokelatnya masih menempel di sana.

Hermione hanya terkekeh geli, dan entah atas dorongan apa, dia mengambil tisu miliknya kemudian refleks mengelap noda di wajah Malfoy muda, sebelum tangannya tak sengaja dipegang Draco atas gerak refleks.

Tangan Draco memengang lengan Hernione.

Dan suasana kembali hening.

"**_Sorry_**," ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"**Aku tidak bermaksud**," sinkonisasi yang baik dari keduanya.

"**Oh, sudahlah**," lagi-lagi mereka berkata bersamaan.

"**Berhenti menirukanku!**" sepertinya mereka berada di dalam sinkronisasi yang benar-benar sempurna.

"Ah! _Whatever!_" Hermione segera bergegas dari tempat duduknya, bersiap untuk kembali saja ke kamarnya. Namun di saat yang bersamaan kakinya terantuk kaki mea, hingga tak dapat di tanggulagi oleh keseimbagannya. "AAAAAA!"

Dalam sepersekian detik yang lambat, Hermione menutup matanya, menunggu wajahnya menghantam lantai batu yang kasar. Namun, yang dia rasakan malah, sebuah permukaan yang tidak kasar dan agak lembut. Perlahan dibuka kelopak matanya dan dihadapannya terbaring Malfoy yang memasang ekspresi seperti mayat hidup.

Segera keduanya duduk dan saling menghadap ke arah lain.

Draco mengutuk dirinya karena hal itu, dia sama sekali tidak mengira kalau akan membuat dadanya yang bidang sebagai landasan kepala si darah lumpur itu.

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Keduanya bimbang dan salah tingkah.

Sampai akhirnya Hermione mengucapkan kata dengan terbata, "Er- W-well, aku ti-tidak butuh bantuanmu omong-omong,"

"Siapa yang membantumu, moron, aku juga terpeleset tadi," ucap Draco sedikit sinis namun tak bisa menyembunyikan salah tingkahnya.

"Oh ya kalau begitu kenapa kau... ah sudahlah.."

Diam lagi sampai hanya terdengar suara kayu terbakar.

...

"_Thanks_," ucap gadis Griffindor itu lirih.

...

"_You're welcome,_" jawab pemuda Slytherin itu pelan.

Segera keduanya berdiri, menepuk jubah mereka yang kotor terkena debu lantai. Keduanya masih saja salah tingkah, ya... mau dibagimanakan lagi, mereka beruda sudah menjadi musuh selama beberapa tahun, namun tiba-tiba kejadian ini membuat hal itu seperti sirna begitu saja.

"Err... well, aku duluan kalau begitu," ucap Draco sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hermione.

Namun saat itu juga Hermione melihat lambang prefek Draco yang terjatuh di lantai, segera gadis singa ini memungut dan menarik jubah Draco. Dan lagi-lagi karena kekurang hatian mereka berdua. Tubuh mereka oleng, namun Draco dengan sigap menahan tubuh gadis di depannya dengan tangan kiri sedang tangan kanannya bertumpu pada kursi yang tadi dia duduki.

...

.

.

Nah sekarang... mereka sedang apa?

_Tidak sedang apa-apa dasar kalian tukang gosip haus berita haha..._

Hanya sepasang manik biru cerah yang menatap dalam diam sepasang manik cokelat yang indah. Dilatar belakangi suara patahan kayu di perapian, gerakan api lilin yang berkedut pelan. Dan suara angin yang membentur daun jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Dan dua wajah yang bersentuhan, diperantarai dua bibir yang saling menempel.

O well, katakanlah mereka berciuman.

Refleks, kedua orang itu melepaskan pagutan tak disengaja itu. Tak ayal, wajah Hermione langsung merah padam, dan Draco yang bertampang playboy itu pun tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menjalar cepat di wajah pucatnya. Keduanya bingung kemudian mengambil jarak agak jauh. Entahlah... mereka berdua kehabisan kata-kata bahkan untuk mengumpat sekalipun.

"_I-I gotta go, my f-friend need to use my-my handbook._"

"_Y-yeah m-me t-to._"

"..."

Hermione segera melangkahkan tungkainya ke arah pintu, wajahnya sudah merah padam bagai apel kelewat matang, tahukah kau rasanya tadi.

.

Rasa cokelat, hangat, dan agak basah.

.

Seketika itu pula tungkainya berneti di depan pintu, agak ragu untuk mengucapkan kata yang sudah ada di ujung bibirnya. Namun, "Err... besok jangan telat ke perkumpulan Prefek Malfoy," ucap Hermione.

"_Ooo... alright, so... just that_?"

"Ehm... tidak... hanya, ah semoga besok menyenangkan," ok, katakanlah kata itu sangat bodoh untuk dikatakan pada situasi sekarang. Tapi apa mau dikata, Granger muda ini tak bisa berkata-kata lebih manis. Oh, dan sejak kapan dia mau bermanis-manis dengan Malfoy.

"Selalu menyenangkan bila bersamamu," ucap Draco tiba-tiba, "_I mean, ah just forget it okay..._"

Setelah mendengarkan itu, Hermione hanya mengangguk sekilas. Kemudain segera berlalu meinggalkan sosok tegap bersurai pirang keperakan itu.

Tahu apa yang terjadi jika kau meminum ramuan cinta? Rasanya kau akan mencium sesuatu yang kau sukai dari seseorang, seperti aroma cokelat dang terngiang di kepala. Dan... sekarang sepertinya dia yang harus berkonsultasi dengan duo tukang gosip teman sekamarnya. Namun seulas senyum tercipta di parasnya yang memerah.

.

Draco masih di dalam ruangan, termenung sambil meraba permukaan di dadanya masih belum menghilang, oh sepertinya tidak bisa hilang dalam waktu dekat. Kemudian dia terkekeh kecil. Sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Kau tahu, dia sudah lama mengunci hatinya pada wanita. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai seseorang, hanya sekedar bermain-main. Dan sepertinya sekarang lain...

.

Kau tahu, jika seseorang sudah menutup hatinya, harus ada yang membukanya. Jika tidak ada kunci, mari gunakan matera.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah...<em>

_Pintu terkunci,_

_Lambaikan tongkat,_

_Pelan,_

**_al-LOH-ha-MOR-ah_**

_Dan pintu terbuka._

_._

_Mari lihat, apakah ada perubahan pada hati yang terkunci._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

FIN!

Dengan Gajenya.

*Natap horor di layar lepi* *goyang2 layar lepi*

INI CERITA APAAN!

Oh yeahhh semua bahasa inggris di atas kayaknya fail muahahaha...

Arghh... sudah lah...

O iya, yang lupa komen ya hehehe... sangat dibutuhkan dan terima kasih sudah dibaca 8D *oi emotnya oi!*


End file.
